


Your messages kept me going.

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Another newtmas, Fluff, Janson hates Thomas, Janson is a teacher, M/M, Newt is a regular student, Stressed!Thomas, Thomas recieves random text messages, but - Freeform, have fun with it, i still dont know how to tag, im gonna go now, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas stressed over the easiest projects, mostly because his teacher was a hard ass on him. Whenever he arrives at his English class, he groans and pulls his hair, sighs heavily, rubs his eyes and hopes to die during the stupid thing, and heads inside.</p><p>This day, however, was different. Today he receives messages from a random number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your messages kept me going.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another newtmas! Not a depressed one (my god finally) but Thomas is stressed out. This idea suddenly, and powerfully, came to me at 12am. I'm losing sleep for you guys, be happy! Just kidding, but I still hope you enjoy it. As always, please leave comments saying if its good or bad or whatever is wrong with it. Thanks guys for being so kind to me!

Thomas was considered an unlucky person in his English class. His grades were fine, in fact, higher than most people in his class but somehow he was the teachers most hated student. No one really knew what he did, but he ended up being hated. Being the most hated student in one of his favorite classes put a lot of pressure on him. He always felt slightly heavier every time the word _English_ was mentioned.

He loved writing, he really did. He loved expressing his feelings on a simple piece of paper, loved keeping his thoughts in order. Having the words jump in front of him like a beautiful melody kept Thomas cheerful. But being in Mr. Jansons class was exactly what he would call his own personal hell.

He was always picked on but he didn’t know what the hell he did, he was most likely a dick in his past life. But Mr. Janson hated him, and Thomas hated him right back. Janson snatched something that meant a lot to Thomas and made it seem like a chore to have to do. He would always make really hard assignments and make his most favorite student in the whole wide world do extra. That resulted in Thomas being super stressed over the tiniest of papers. It was like all happiness got sucked out of him when Janson announced a new project. So Thomas was in for a surprise.

When Thomas came to the familiar door he hated, he did his regular routine of groaning and almost pulling out his hair, hoping that the world would get sucked away, or preferably Janson, and headed inside. When he stepped inside, he was greeted with the calming smell of books. The class always smelled like that, something Thomas clung onto to stay sane. He went to the row of desks where his beloved seat lay, and slumped down.

He never really paid attention to anybody in there, just the devil he was supposed to call a teacher and his work. In this class, he really needed to be on his own. Being on his own meant he could think well. He needed to think greatly for all writing. It’s his motto. So, he didn’t have any friends in that class. Not that he needed them. Plus, Minho and Teresa was in a different class.

Once all of the class was there, the teacher began talking. That made Thomas nervous; Janson never spoke to the class until about 10 minutes, letting them get ready. Something was going to happen and Thomas was sure he wouldn’t like it.

“Class, we will be starting a new project,” Mr. Janson started, already making a few students groan. “I’m sure some of you will enjoy it, as it is about love. This is a free written essay, so go completely wild. This is your thought on love. Do whatever you like, although this is due at the end of the week.” And with that, he sat back down.

“Sir, how many pages?” A high-pitched voice by the side asked. Thomas barely heard it; he was too busy freaking out to focus on anything. He glanced down at his lap, where his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the distant murmur of the students’ voices. In reality, it was a chattering mess, but all Thomas heard was what seemed like an ocean wave crashing in different places. His whole body started trembling, he didn’t know why, it seemed like an easy assignment, but with his head, who knew what could happen.

“One and a half pages. I’m sure all of you can do it, especially Thomas.” Thomas jumped at the sudden voice calling his name, breaking him out of his trance. He looked up to see his teacher staring at him, almost mocking him. Thomas stared back, glaring at his enemy-but-not-enemy-teacher.

“Sir, Why do you have to pick on Thomas all the time?” A voice with an accent cut through the silence. “I mean, bloody hell, and look at the poor bloke. He’s stressed enough, don’t make him scared.”

Thomas’ eyes widen at the smooth British accent. He never thought a voice could seem so attractive. He looked to where the voice sounded and felt his mouth go dry. The attractive voice belonged to an equally attractive person. With his golden blonde hair and his very sharp jaw, _my god you could cut something with it_ , and _oh my god_ his eyes. His eyes seemed to hold the entire body of space in the darkness, but in the right light, he holds the sweetness of honey, with a little something of honesty. Thomas had seen glimpses of him before. Mostly next door, you see, they lived next door to each other but never talked. The house set up reminded Thomas of the book, “Paper Towns”

“Get to work, Newton.” Janson said bluntly, letting anger slip at the end. He returned to whatever the hell he was doing.

The blonde boy angrily mumbles something along the lines of “Its Newt, you fucker.” And did as he was told. Thomas was still staring at Newt when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swiveled around to see a guy with a raised eyebrow looking between him and Newt. Thomas remembers his name being Aris. He was a nice kid, so he wasn’t trying to be hurtful towards the brunet.

“You gay for him?” Aris mouthed, completely interested and a little smug.

Thomas simply flipped him off and turned back into his seat, looking at his paper. The assignment was about love. It should be slightly easy for him; he already had some ideas-that-wont-lead-anywhere going on. Janson said it was your thought, though. He didn’t know a lot about love when it came to himself. Hell, he didn’t even know what sexuality he officially was. He always thought to himself to be bi, leaning slightly more towards his own gender. He was most likely gay, seeing as he just stared at the handsome blonde that defended him. Yeah, he was definitely gay.

Thomas picked up his pen and was going to scribble all the ideas he had, but that was the thing- he didn’t have any ideas. Nothing good came to his mind and he feared for the worst. He had to do a page and a half about something he barely knows and from the first start; he has no idea what to do. He starts chewing his lip and bounces his leg up and down as he tries to think.

 

He fidgets anxiously as nothing comes to his mind. He goes to the edge of his seat and looks at the clock on the wall in front of him- he still had roughly 40 minutes left. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, hoping, praying that an idea will come to him. He slightly bounces in his seat, startled at a sudden vibration on his thigh.

He’s confused for a few seconds before he realizes it’s his phone. He looked at Janson, his head was completely out of Thomas’ view, and discreetly takes out his phone to see what it was

 

_“Hey, remember that this is only a bump in your wonderful timeline. In a few years, you’ll laugh at this with the love of your life. Keep that in mind.”_

 

Thomas stares at the message, he doesn’t know whom it’s from. He’s confused, slightly scared, but overall relieved at the words. He instantly melts back into his seat, slumped in the same position as when he got to class. He slowly looked around to see if anybody was looking at him- to figure out whom the mystery person is- but sees everyone staring down at his or her paper, writing their wrists off. His gaze only slightly lingers on Newt. He turns back to his work, nodding to himself, still confused to hell. He decides to forget about it and focus on his project.

He wrote down a few ideas before the bell rings, startling him. He quickly gets everything together and heads now to what now is his lunch break. When he gets to the cafeteria, he goes to his normal table and sits in front on Minho and Teresa, his best friends. He grabs a Pepsi from the three cans Minho lays out (he does this everyday, how much soda does he have?) and opens it. He takes a swig and feels satisfied. He looks at his friends who are doing the same. After they finish their drinks, they finally talk.

“Heeeyyy, Tomboy!” Minho said excitedly, he was always happy, no matter what.

“Hi.” Thomas said back, in a monotone voice, clearly mocking his enthusiasm. Teresa snorts at that, what a bunch of wonderful friends she’s collected. Minho does a face containing the biggest frown Thomas had ever seen on a person but that changes into the biggest smile Thomas had ever seen on a person when he talks about the drama that happened in his classes so far.

Thomas tunes him out, Minho just goes on telling Teresa, and takes out his phone. He notices another message and clicks on it, slightly giddy.

 

_“You survived English, well done! I’m positive you’ll do alright with your paper.”_

 

Okay how sweet was this person? Thomas glanced around the room, just as he did last class but sadly sees nothing. He goes back to his phone, rereading the two messages he has gotten so far.

“OooOOOOooo does Thomas have a new boooyfriend?” Minho dragged on, with a huge smirk on his face as he sees his friend with a small smile on his face, oblivious to the world.

Thomas lifted his head in record time and blushes when he sees his friends’ smug face. He looks at Teresa, now wearing a small smirk on her face. “No! No I don’t have a boyfriend!” He denied quickly, his face becoming redder.

“Realllllyyy, eeehhhh?” Minho dragged on once again. Teresa rolled her eyes at that; her friends would be the death of her, for sure.

“So, Tom, would you kindly hand over your phone so we could gush over your not-boyfriend-boyfriend?” Teresa asked in the most sickening voice she could do. It was like a little girls voice. It hurt her physically, too.

Thomas stuck out his tongue in distaste. He never really liked when she threatened him. He handed his phone over anyway, knowing that they would find out sooner or later. They both grabbed it like they were starved lions and hungrily looked at it. As they read it, their eyes both went wide in disbelief before looking at Thomas who was now looking at his lap, blushing.

“Oh my god, Thomas, do you know how cute this is!” Teresa squealed. Thomas looked up surprised and slightly scared at his friends’ reaction. He’s never seen her like this, and worst part was, Minho held the same face.

“Yeah, yeah I know but I don’t know why I’m getting them or who’s giving them to me…” He trailed off, not knowing what to do now.

“We gotta find him, Thomas!” She screeched as she flew from her seat and into a standing position. Thomas let his eyes go wide and he jumped out of his seat to push Teresa into hers’.

“Do you realize that’s like, a terrible idea,” he babbled “like lets just wait if he gives us any names or anything, okay, lets not find him yet.” He finished with a huff of breath. Minho and Teresa both had looks of pure disappointment but agreed anyway. Thomas spent the rest of his lunch in peace.

-

When he finally gets home, he goes upstairs to his room and collapses on the bed. He rests for about a full five minutes before he realizes he still has to do the English assignment. He groans and gets up, going to his desk where his journal is placed. He goes back to his bed and flips to a blank page. Just as he picked up his pen, his phone vibrates. He sighed and looked to see what it was.

 

_“You have plenty of time to do that paper later. Get some sleep, love.”_

He felt his face heat up at the word _love_ but does as he was told. He lies down and slowly, peacefully falls asleep.

What he didn’t know was the blonde boy next door looking at Thomas through the window with a small smile on his face, proud of what he did, knowing the brunet really needed it. Giving Thomas one more look, he closes his curtains.

-

Thomas woke up to a vibration on his nose. He scrunches up his face and finds the cause of the feeling. No surprise, its his phone. He unlocks it to see another message from the mystery person.

 

_“Good morning, sweetheart. Remember to take deep breaths to gather your thoughts, trust me it helps. Anyway, I wish you a good day and can't wait to see you at school, but you won't see me ;)”_

 

Thomas huffed a laugh and got ready, using the new information. Turned out it really helped.

Soon enough he’s at English again, fidgeting and constantly drumming his fingers and pencil. He knew it was driving the students crazy but didn’t bring himself to care; he still hadn’t put his thoughts about love together. He was going to go crazy by the end of the paper, he knew that so far. He was about to take a deep breath but got interrupted by his teacher.

“Mr. Edison, because of your behavior in my class today, I will be assigning you an extra page. So you will have to do two and a half pages while others do one and a half.”

Thomas gaped. He couldn’t do that; it meant he had to write a fucking two and a half paged paper by the end of the week! He’s already stressed to the max and its Tuesday! He’s fucked!

“Mr. Janson why would you assign that on only me on this paper that’s, by the way, due at the end of th-“

“No questions, Edison. You wouldn’t want a detention, now would you?” He cut Thomas off rather rudely with an intense glare before returning to the rest of the class. Thomas slumped in his seat, unaware of concerned eyes looking at him.

He tries to focus on his work, success failed, when the bell sounds. He basically runs out the door, wanting to never see the horrid class again. He does his normal routine at lunch before quickly checking his phone. These messages ended up becoming Thomas’ only source of happiness, you know, except Minho and Teresa.

There’s one notification and Thomas smiles goofily at that.

 

_“You’re doing great, love. Keep going.”_

Thomas ended up reading it more than once, a total of five times, before a wave of relief crashes over him. Whoever this person is, he made Thomas seriously so happy. Thomas vowed to try to find the person as soon as possible. He reads it again, when a sudden pang of longing hits him deep in the heart. His eyes widen at that, not knowing what to do with it. He blocks out everything like he always does and takes a gulp of air, calming himself down immediately. After his little melt down he turns back to Minho and Teresa who were already discussing who this mystery person could be.

-

It wasn’t until he goes home he realizes that he completely lost himself. This was such a simple assignment, yet it made Thomas’ head hurt like crazy. Jansons comment he said to Thomas made it even worse too. He closed his eyes and just sat in silence, letting his thoughts take control. He didn’t sense the blonde curiously looking at him through the glass of his window. His mind kept drifting back to Janson and the project and basically every stupid thing he had to do in all of his classes when he feels his eyes wet with tears. Slowly, he opened them, a few tears leaking out as he did.

He looked down at his lap, disgusted with himself. This was such an easy paper, there’s no way he could act like a baby. But still, after telling himself it was nothing to cry about, he broke down. Tears started coming out, hot and fast and Thomas put his hands on his cheeks to cover them. Even when he did that, more and more came and couldn’t stop. He let out a sob and quickly covered his mouth, not wanting anyone to hear what he was doing.

The blonde, Thomas still hadn’t noticed him, was starting at the brunet with wide eyes and a broken heart at the sight of something so special to him feeling hurt. He quickly got out his phone, clicking on the familiar number and wrote a message. Right after he did that, he got out a piece of paper and a black marker, wrote the same message and stuck it to his window. Once Newt felt happy with the set up, he went downstairs silently wishing Thomas to be okay and to see both messages.

Thomas was still crying when he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly got it out, dropping it once in the process, and wiped his tears away so he could read what it said.

 

_“Don’t cry, love. You’ll be all right. I’ll make sure of it.”_

Thomas sniffed and smiled through his tears. He could always count on this person, no matter what. He hugged his phone, noting how silly it was, and wished that he were hugging the person instead of his phone. He gets a surge of inspiration and basically runs to his journal, jotting down the words. Once he’s done writing, he notices that it’s enough for his two and a half pages. It felt like all the weight on his shoulders went away. He gets up from his desk and lies down, ready to go to sleep, before seeing that his phone was on 20%. He got up towards his window to the charger when he looked through his window, seeing something familiar.

It was a sign. On Newts window, and the sign had the exact same message from his phone. He was confused on how this could be. Had Newt talked to the guy? Maybe I could ask Newt? He stupidly thought to himself for a few minutes before realizing that this WAS Newt. This was Newt. The same guy, who Thomas thought was attractive as hell, was sending him these sweet and caring messages to get him through the day. Now that Thomas had a face to put with the person, he felt a pang of longing and need. He couldn’t believe that Newt sent him these.

He decided that he was going to confront the blonde tomorrow, he just didn’t know how. He plugged his phone into the charger and laid back down, overjoyed that it was _Newt_ sending him all this stuff. He felt his eyes droop and finally closed them, letting sleep take him to a place full of blonde hair and a beautiful smile.

-

 

_“Morning, love. I hope you’re feeling better than you were yesterday. You know, you’re still pretty cute when you cry. Probably not the best compliment but you’re still adorable either way.”_

 

When it was the morning, Thomas for the first time in months, sprung out of his bed and got ready so fast. He was already excited; today was the day he would finally talk to Newt. After he took a shower, having a date with his hand for Newt, he got dressed and headed towards his school. He stopped in his tracks more than only a few steps to being on campus, letting his thoughts overpower him. What would he say? ‘Hi, you’re the guy who sends me texts and they make me very happy, kiss me’? No, that was ridiculous. He would have to just go for it. He carried on walking, feeling normal for once.

The first classes slid by with easy but when it got to his English class, he knew he was going to have trouble. Over last hour, he decided to tell Newt at lunch, as being in class would not be the best option to potentially get a boyfriend. To be fair, the lunch break at school wasn’t the best place either. He sat down in his seat and glanced at Newt. The blonde was already looking at him when he noticed the brunet glance at him and looked away quickly with a heavy blush. Thomas felt more confident at that. The class went by surprisingly fast and soon enough he found himself walking towards his table.

“Hey, I’m probably not gonna be here most of the lunch hour,” He said once he got to the table. Minho and Teresa looked up in question.

“I’m on a mission.” He shrugged before walking away. He knew Minho and Teresa would understand.

He walked around the cafeteria to find the blonde leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. He just went for it.

He walked straight to Newt and pulled him into a tight hug. Newt gasped before realizing whom it was. When he realized, he blushed and hugged back as quickly as he could, as though he thought this was a dream and he could wake up at any moment. But he didn’t. He felt the brunet press against him, covering him. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, finally getting what he wanted.

Thomas spoke against Newts shoulder. “Thank you so much, for giving me those messages everyday. I don’t know how I can repay you.” He whispered, hugging Newt tighter.

Newt smiled widely, _so he had seen the window_ , and he hugged back equally tight.

“I’m glad you liked them. You just looked so stressed and I thought you could use some happiness.” Newt spoke gently, rubbing his hand down Thomas’ back.

“How could I repay you?” Thomas asked, wanting to do something for the trouble he caused Newt.

Newt thought for a couple minutes before smirked. He knew what would happen if they did this, and didn’t mind one bit. He was actually excited about this.

“Well, you could come to my house so we could, you know, get to know each other?” Newt suggested, whispering the last part. He felt Thomas shudder and his smirk grew. “Would you like that, Tommy?”

Thomas let go so he could face Newt. He nodded vigorously as his eyes drifted to the blondes lips where a tongue flicked out to wet them.

“Great, lets say we ditch the rest of school, yeah?” Newt asked before taking Thomas’ hand and guiding him outside.

-

Once they were at Newts house they went straight into his room. Thomas looked at Newt and Newt looked at Thomas. It was silent for a few seconds before Thomas broke it.

“So why did you message me? Out of anybody in the school, why me?” He asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed next to Newt.

“I’ve liked you for quite some time now, love. But seeing how Mr. Janson treated you made me sick, and I knew you were on breaking point- trust me I know what that feels like- so I got your number by asking your mother and here we are.” He finished, looking at the brunet that stole his heart with a simple smile.

Thomas wasn’t surprised when Newt said he got his number from his mother. She was always like that, giving out his number for free, excited when someone asked for it.

“Wow. I’ve never met anyone that would do that for me. Thanks, Newt.” He inched closer to the blonde.

The blonde saw this and did the same, until their heads were a few inches apart. They stared into each other’s eyes, trying to familiarize themselves before both moved, lips meeting half way. Words couldn’t describe what Thomas was feeling. It was like getting under the blankets when you’ve just been outside playing in the cold snow, warming up to temperature. There was also a feeling of relief, like going to sleep after you’ve been up for days. The kiss was better than those feelings. The kiss held _love._

Thomas and Newt both ended the kiss to gulp down air. They stared into each other’s eyes and smiled goofily.

“I’m so glad I found you.” Thomas whispered, reaching a hand to stroke Newt on the cheek. Newt, in return, nudged the hand with his cheek.

“I’m glad I found you too, Tommy.” Newt said while he took the hand off of his cheek and held it in his own. He gently laced their fingers together, watching in amazement how their fingers both went down slowly, like a perfect puzzle piece finally in place. Newt looked at Thomas again, suddenly filled with so many emotions. Newt kissed Thomas again, harder this time, and Thomas kissed back. This kiss held commitment for more to come.

 

And how right they were.

 

_Love seems like a simple word, but it could mean so many things to so many people. Love_ _Is a personal thing, it’s from your point of view. Love doesn’t have a definition, yeah there’s the dictionary, but that definition isn’t your definition. Love is what you want it to be, what you like. It could be described as wanting, longing, needing, whatever you want. But it could also be described as useless and boring, or cold and heartbreaking. It’s how you see it. Love will change you, either for the worst or best. It’s a powerful thing, it really is. It’s your choice on how it’s used._

_I haven’t experienced love yet, since I’m just a simple teenager named Thomas. I know nothing about it personally, but what I do know and want, is that I don’t want to always have the ‘butterflies’ whenever I see the person I’m in a relationship with. Yeah, I’ll have it for the first few months but I don’t want them forever. Because knowing that the butterflies and the nerves are gone, means that we’ve gotten used to each other’s company. This is my definition of love. I want to come home and collapse on the bed after a day of work and suddenly have a pair of arms engulf me, and not even thinking twice about it, I do the same to them._

Every time Thomas came home from his job, he would have arms wrap around his waist, bringing him into hold. Thomas would always laugh and do the same back, cuddling without a second thought.

_It should be a normal routine that we don’t even think twice of, we just hold each other close, no butterflies, no nerves. I want that to go away after sometime, because it would mean that they belong to me, and I belong to them._

_I can’t even begin to describe what I want to do with my love. I know that one day, the both of us will stay up until 3am, just to talk to each other. Then that would be the day I knew I fell in love with them._

The day they both shared their first kiss with each other, Thomas stayed at Newts. They ended up talking about half way through the night, and moaning the other.

_I know I’ll be happy with this person, the happiest I’ve ever been. Love is finding a unique story and twisting it. Love is sending them messages everyday saying how proud or how grateful they are to have you in their life._

Even after finding each other, they still sent out messages of kindness to each other everyday.

_Love is however you want it. Love is love. I know I want my love story to be amazing, I know it will. Do you know why? Because I’ll be sure to make it amazing. I’ll do anything to keep them happy. Even though I haven’t met them yet personally, I want to protect them. I want to be able to look them in the eyes and tell them that they’re mine._

“You’re mine. All mine."

“I’m all yours, Tommy.”

_I want them to tell me that I’m theirs._

“And do you know what?”

“What?”

“You’re mine, too.”

_I want to love them. I already love them. There are so many things love can do to you, and I want those things to be great. I want to marry them and finally complete my life with them by my side._

“I do.”

_I want it to be amazing._

“Bloody hell, I do.”

_I want it to be spectacular._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Again, thank you for all the kindness you have given me. I honestly didn't expect to write more than one fanfic but here I am with my 5th one. I'm glad you enjoy it 
> 
> When reading Thomas' paper about love, remember that the little stories between it, is their future together!


End file.
